


Wake Up, Dollface

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: "Wake up, dollface..." My senses adjusted to wakefulness and I realized who had joined me...





	Wake Up, Dollface

...What a day.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and kicked off my shoes, sighing with relief. God, what a long, _long_ day. It took a lot of work to keep the Sanctuary going and everyone had a job to do, from the laborers like me working their asses off for points to the Saviors themselves, Negan's men, reporting only to him.

He had been out holding court today. I'd seen him surrounded by his subordinates, that baseball bat propped over his shoulder. It was the first time I'd seen him clearly; the customary leather jacket was gone and even at a distance I could see muscular arms and broad shoulders. He reminded me of a large jungle cat, powerful and graceful, every movement exuding the confidence of someone fully aware he was the alpha. I paused in my work, filling my eyes with him, the charming smile, the cocky manner _, everything._

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I reached down and pulled off my socks, stuffing them into my shoes so I could find them in the morning, recalling the sound of his laugh echoing briefly in my ears as he talked with his men and the way the hem of his t-shirt kept riding up, exposing his flat stomach and hinting at abs, a trail of dark hair disappearing into his jeans. He had skipped shaving that morning, judging by the shadow of stubble along his jaw, but his hair was slicked back neatly, dark again but peppered with gray.  He turned his head and I saw the planes and contours of his face, animated and good-humored, but I also knew some of what lay beneath, through word of mouth and eyewitness accounts. He was beautiful, he was dangerous...

He was magnificent.

Sore muscles twitched as I stretched out my legs, swinging my lower body up onto the mattress. My shoulders popped when I twisted my arms behind my back to unhook my bra, pulling it off and out through my shirt sleeve, and too tired to undress further, I lowered myself back and suppressed a loud groan as my spine cracked from one vertebrae to the next.

What a day.

It was with another sigh of relief that I closed my eyes at last, and only with relaxing did I begin to notice the pleasant hum throughout my body. The end of the world hadn't halted my biology, after all, but I hadn't seen anything quite like Negan even _before_ the end of the world, and now I couldn't get him off my mind. I stared at him in memory as I'd stared at him earlier that very day, stared so hard and long that eventually he glanced up in my direction, and that brief moment of eye contact before I turned away set a fire in my veins that flooded me with molten heat.

Fighting the approach of sleep, I slid my hand under my shirt, grazing my fingertips across my skin and tracing the curve of my breast, imagining what it might be like to have that beautiful, dangerous man touching me, his hands on me instead of my own. Maybe he was the slow and steady type, how would I know otherwise? But fantasizing over him in the dark, I didn't want soft and gentle. I wanted hard and fast. I wanted him to dominate me the way he dominated his men, to be completely under his control...

Spurred on by my own imagination, I kneaded my breast and tweaked my nipple while my other hand reached down to unfasten my jeans, farther and farther to warm, wet flesh. I'd been wet all day, ever since that millisecond when his eyes locked with mine, and the memory of that instant stirred in my mind as I stroked my clit, fingers gliding over slippery nerves and sending shock waves through my body. It felt like my awkward teenage years all over again, hands all over myself while picturing the gym teacher who wouldn't look twice at me, kinda dirty and kinda wrong, but oh so right and so good and _almost there_ and...

Oh Jesus, I almost couldn't breathe, trying to be quiet and wanting to enjoy it. I pulled in one deep breath after another as I came, my body curling up around my core and my hand trapped between my clenched thighs. Swooping in on the heels of the orgasm, my earlier weariness returned and then some, so I didn't even have the energy to remove my sticky fingers before I felt myself falling asleep.

I thought I was still asleep when I felt fingers against my face, brushing my hair aside and tucking it behind my ear until I heard someone speak, "Wake up, dollface."

My eyes snapped open and my heart raced in sudden panic, flinging a hand out to ward off the intruder, but he went on, "Easy now, darling, I'm not here to hurt you." My senses adjusted to wakefulness and I realized who had joined me.

Negan.

He smiled at me, and I swear to Christ, it was even better face to face. "Pardon me for the rude awakening, doll," he said, "but to be one hundred percent honest, this was the best idea I could come up with. Can't exactly pull you off the floor in the middle of the day, now can I? Too much shit to do, too many nosy motherfuckers hanging around... Oh no, sweetheart, it's better this way."

"What is?" I asked, completely confused.

His eyes roved down my body and I blushed to realize where he was staring; I still had my hand down the front of my jeans. I hastily withdrew it and tried to clean off my fingers without being too obvious, but he said, "Don't bother hiding it now, honey, you've already been caught in the cookie jar."

"Sorry," I apologized, embarrassed and unable to look him in the eye. How could I, after what he'd caught me doing? The only thing worse would be if he knew what I was thinking as I did it!

"No need to be sorry," he said, sounding amused. "In fact, I hope to God you're not sorry at all, and let me tell you why, sweetheart. I saw you earlier, watching me from all the fucking way across the whole goddamn room like I was red velvet cake and you were a fat kid on a diet, and do you know what I said to myself?"

I shook my head.

He leaned in closer and my skin tingled as he murmured in my ear, "I said to myself, Negan, if that gorgeous, sexy woman is looking at you like that in broad fucking daylight in a crowded room like this one, imagine how she'll look at you later, all alone, with no prying eyes anywhere...unless that's how she likes it."

My eyes widened and I blushed again, warmth spreading through my face without stopping there, chasing through my skin and filling me with want. I'd thought about it, fantasized, and was flabbergasted now that the fantasy itself crept into my room and woke me up from a dead sleep.

He sat on the edge of my bed, still smiling at me. "How about it, doll?" he asked. "Say no, you're not interested, and I'll leave you to your beauty sleep. Say yes, though...say yes, and we might still be at it when the sun comes up."

I knew a moment's hesitation before I took his hand and guided it under my shirt, pulse already racing as he palmed my breast and his thumb swept across my skin. I reached up and twisted my fingers into his hair, leading him down to me, and I wasn't disappointed when my lips met his, his mouth slow and coaxing but his tongue exploring mine. It was almost like I'd pictured it...I covered his hand on my breast and made him squeeze a bit more and he responded by biting down on my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but moan aloud.

He drew back and said, "So I take that as a yes?"

I went for the buckles at his waist, unfastening all those damn belts he wore, and he slid his hand into my jeans, my legs spreading wider as his fingers slipped into my cunt; my breath caught in my chest and he grinned devilishly. "That's it, girl," he said. "That there is a hell fucking yes if I've ever seen one."

My hands forgot what they were doing, clutching at his waistband as he started playing with my clit, rubbing and circling and occasionally dipping his fingers deeper into my pussy. "Goddamn, darling," he said, his voice rough and deep, "if I'd known you were this into me earlier, I'd have knocked on your door a long fucking time ago."

"Jesus Christ," I whimpered, hardly able to talk above a squeak. I rocked my hips onto his hand and arched my back, and he pushed my shirt up over my breasts, his stubble against my skin just one more sensation taking me higher and higher, his lips latching onto a nipple while his fingers moved in and out, my clit rubbing against his hand with every thrust of my hips. I flung an arm around his neck and held him against my breast. "Bite me," I pleaded. "Negan, please bite me..."

His teeth scraped at my nipple before biting down on my breast and I came, letting out one ragged moan after another. I was dripping all over his hand, I could feel it and so could he. As soon as I quieted down again he took his mouth from my breast, his grin back in place. "Bite me," he repeated. "Not the first time I've heard that one but not quite in that context, and it's fucking hot." He took his fingers out of my cunt and I twitched with aftershock, the motion turning into a shiver as he examined the juices covering his hand. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, his sounds of pleasure making me pant with need. My shaking hand drifted back to my lap, ready to touch myself again, but he grabbed my wrist and snatched me away. "Not today, sweetheart. I gotta get me another taste of that, now be a good girl and take off those clothes."

I lifted my shirt over my head and dragged my jeans and panties off my hips, kicking my legs free as he stripped out of his t-shirt and reached for his belts, then he stopped and looked me over, lovely brown eyes going dark with arousal. "Bite me, she says," he murmured. "But you, sexy girl, are the one looking good enough to eat." I spread my legs in invitation but he shook his head and sat down on the bed, stretching out onto his back. "Get up here, baby."

I straddled him, trembling so much I had to move slower, but he reached out and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to his face. "Come on, girl," he urged, "I wanna watch you play with your tits while I eat your pussy."

Lowering myself onto his face, I put my hands on my breasts and kneaded and pinched while his lips found my swollen clit, closing around it and sucking before flicking with his tongue. I looked down at him and he looked right back, moaning and humming into my body. He slipped his tongue inside and I squeezed my breasts harder, he sucked my clit and I pinched my nipples between my fingers. The more he did to me, the more I did to myself, going back and forth until he was growling into my pussy and I was ready to scream with release, and right as I felt myself about to topple over the edge, I slid away from him and turned around, finally unbuckling his belts and unzipping his pants. I shifted his clothes around until his dick stood bare and erect, then relaxed my throat as I took him into my mouth.

He let out a growl I wanted at my cunt; I scooted back on his chest, keeping him in my mouth and hoping he'd take the hint. "Ah fuck, babydoll," he cursed, "why didn't I notice you sooner?" I started sucking, swirling my tongue around the head and cradling his balls in my hand, and he moaned pitifully before putting his lips back on my clit, prompting me to let out a moan of my own. It was the perfect give and take, both of us doing our best to rile the other and getting even more wound up in the process.

There were tears in my eyes, it was so amazing, and I was still so close and trying to stay focused on him, when he suddenly ordered, "Stop!" in a voice I didn't dare disobey. I released him and looked back over my shoulder at him, his eyes completely dilated and looking more and more dangerous. That look was so intense I didn't know if I wanted to run away and had nearly made up my mind to do so when he said, "Get up. Get on your fucking knees, right fucking now."

I scurried forward and felt the bed shift as he moved behind me, catching hold of my hip. "You'd better fucking tell me right now if you wanna stop," he warned me, "because I'm gonna fuck that pussy so hard, you're gonna feel it long after I'm done. You want that?"

I nodded.

" _Speak_ , goddamnit. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Negan," I answered. "I want you to fuck me..."

He lined up his hips with mine and I rocked my ass back against him as he spread my knees apart and slid into me.

My hands clenched in the blankets at the feel of him stretching me, going so deep I edged forward the slightest bit to get some relief, but his grip on my hip tightened and pulled me back. "I know, girl, it's a big dick, but you can take it," he reassured me. "Come on, now, lean back..."

I rocked back under his encouragement, adjusting to the size of him, and as soon as I had him moving easily in and out he took over, thrusting hard and fast, just like I'd pictured. "That's it, doll," he whispered hoarsely, "take the whole thing. That's gotta be the biggest fucking dick you've ever had, isn't it?"

"God, yes, Negan," I gasped. "So fucking good..."

"Yeah, you like that?"

"I fucking _love_ it!"

He yanked me back with each thrust forward and I was nearly sobbing with the sensations jarring me to my bones. He twisted his hand into my hair and hauled me back against his chest, changing the angle inside me, and I almost shrieked my pleasure. "I want you to come," he said in a near-breathless snarl. "I want you to come all over that big fucking dick until your pussy starts crying and you're screaming my name." His free hand reached down and circled my clit again and I had to drag the air into my lungs. "You gonna do that for me? Huh? Come on, baby, come for me..." He released my hair and slapped me hard on the ass.

I went over the edge in a heartbeat, my eyes rolling back in my head and my mouth falling open in one long scream. " _OhgodNeganI'mcomingI'mcomingI_ —"

There was a loud, rapid pounding on my door and my eyes snapped open to sunlight filtering through the grimy window. Morning, and the usual wake-up call summoning us to work. I was trembling in suspense, my hand still between my legs...just as I had fallen asleep the night before.

It was a dream, and nothing more.

Later that day I saw him again, strolling through the Sanctuary like it was all an elaborate show staged just for him, and I couldn't help but stare at him again, wondering what if any of my fantasy lived up to the man himself, and when he caught me looking at him again he grinned that devil-may-care grin. I felt a rush of heat and a throb in my core, and he winked at me.

Like he fucking knew.


End file.
